Trinkett
by MiMiKKrY
Summary: Glimpses into Caliko's world as she experienced it with Top Hat and Tribe Circus.
1. Prologue

------------------------------

Prologue

------------------------------

These are a collection of mainly one-shots I edited out of the final version of No One Else. They contain glimpses into Caliko's stay with Top Hat and Tribe Circus. **Warning:** Some of these are very violent and some what graphic, but I think it gives you, the reader, a better insight to what exactly Caliko faced as Trinkett, Top Hat's 'favorite play-thing'. I am playing with the idea of possibley compiling and adding-to these edits and making them into a Prequel if you will, of Caliko's stay with the Gaian's. But only time will tell.

I know somewhere in my notebooks I have more of Caliko as Trinkett. As I find them and transfer them to type I will add them.

I hope you enjoy and may they bring to you a better understanding of Caliko in No One Else.

**Again I must warn you that these edits tend to be very violent and graphic. **

--MiMiKKrY


	2. Break the Rules

Trinkett lay in bed beside him. He was already asleep, drunk and satisfied. His breathe coming deep and even. 'You really should do it you know.' She thought to herself. 'Just place it over his head and hold it.' Trinkett knew he wouldn't wake up. He had already smelled of liquor when he came to her that evening and had had continued to drink more as he forced her to drink with him. 'Smother him!' She rubbed the pillow with her hands. 'He deserves it.' She slowly sat up and grabbed the pillow. 'But what if he's playing with you? He's done it before. Don't you remember what he said?'

_"You know what happens when you don't play nicley Trinkett...**dont**--**ever**--think of--**breaking** the rules." _Top Hat had held her under him, breathing into her face. He painfully twisted her arm, stressing his point.

'Don't you remember what happened last time?'

She had been stupid that night. He had been sitting on his bed, demanding she 'put-on a show' for him. His cane laid on a table just beside the bed. She had walked up to the bed, trying her hardest to act sincere in wanting to seduce him. She had taken his hat and placed it on her head. She had leaned into him, her mouth just inches away from his, teasing him. She had grabbed the cane off the table and swung with all her might...

But he wasn't stupid. Her over-eagerness had set Top Hat off. He grabbed the cane just before it hit him, twisting it and throwing Caliko to the bed. He had set her up. Top Hat crawled on top of her and grabbed the cane from her hands and tossed it aside. Then he grabbed her arm and bent and twisted it until she thought it would break. "You know what happens when you don't play nicley Trinkett...**dont**--**ever**--think of--**breaking** the rules." He let her go and stood up. He walked over to his cane and picked it up. He returned to the bed. "You've been very naughty." He raised the cane----

She hugged the pillow to her. 'What if he's awake?' She looked at his still sleeping form. She put the pillow behind her head and laid back down. What if he was just playing with her?


	3. Escape

Trinkett sat on the bar in the casino, Top Hat a few feet away, busy talking to a scantily dressed girl. She popped the gum in her mouth and crossed her legs. She leaned forard stretching her back. She looked at the door leading out to the streets, longingly. She reached her empty shot glass back to the bartender, who quickly refilled it.

"Hey pretty!" A boy, a Demon dog, Caliko guessed, sat on a stool beside her, putting his hand on her thigh. "Wanna have some fun?"

'Shit.' Caliko thought, rolling her eyes. She popped her gum again and smiled at him, cocking her head. She leaned forward, "Do I?"

"Yeah, you look like you do." He ran his hand higher up her leg.

Caliko looked over at Top Hat, hoping he was still involved with the girl. he was, his attention was finally off Caliko. She smiled and turned back to the Demon Dog. "What's your name?" She downed the drink. She knew if she were caught, she would pay, but she was feeling the liquor's effects and was feeling mean as well. She set her glass on the bar.

"David."

"Well, David, buy me a drink." She uncrossed her legs and set a foot on David's thigh.

David raised his hand at the bartender and pointed to Caliko's empty glass. The bartender once again filled Caliko's glass. She picked it up and drank it down.

"And what's your name?"

"Trin--kett." Caliko replied, holding the empty glass before her, examining it. She looked at David and smiled. "Do you want to get out of here?" She slid her foot down between his legs, resting it on the barstool.

"Sure." He waited for her to jump down from the bar.

But Caliko didn't move. Her attention had been caught by Top Hat, who was moving away from her, taking the girl with him into a backroom. "Poor fool."

"What?" David leaned in closer to Caliko.

"Nothing. Let's go." She hopped down, and looked around. The bartender was busy filling drinks at the other end of the bar. The bouncers by the door were no where to be found. Quickly she scanned the Casino, trying to pin-point their location. "Damn!" She couldn't find them. Caliko grabbed David's hand and hurried towards the door.

"There's no need to hurry." David pulled her back.

"Yes!" Caliko blurted out. "Yes," She regained her control, "There is..." She winked at him.

David got the point and grinned at her. Caliko pulled on his hand again, urging him towards the door, this time he followed.

"TRINKETT!" His voice cut a clear path through the noise of the casino to Caliko. She let go of David and ran for it.

She was so close to the doors, she could feel the warm air against her face when the bouncers grabbed her, pulling her back.


	4. Slave

Trinkett looked at the availible slaves.

"See any you like?" Top hat asked, squatting down to look a young boy in the face.

Trinkett laughed inwardly at the irony of a slave buying a slave. She looked at the boy Top Hat was observing. "He can't be more than six."

Top Hat stood up, "He'd be worthless to have about." He grabbed Trinkett's arm and started to move away.

She made her decsion. "I want him." She pointed to the boy.

Top Hat stopped. "Why him?"

"He can be useful, carry things for us, fetch me water, things like that."

"I already have slaves that do that. Come on." Top Hat pulled her arm.

She stood looking at the broken body of the small boy before her, beaten and bloody.

"I told you no one would take my place! I got you that slave to do things for you, not take up your time!" Top Hat grabbed her, spinning her to face him.

She couldn't say anything, if she opened her mouth, the tears would break free.

"When you want to talk, you talk with me! When you want to laugh, you laugh with me!"

He stared cold and hard into her eyes. "You're so beautiful when you're angry." He pulled her closer.

Caliko saw the boy stir on the ground behind Top Hat. 'Don't move!' Her head screamed, her voice silent.

Top Hat turned his attention back to the bloody mess on the floor. He released Caliko, walking towards the child. Fast and hard, he kicked him, only a small squeak slipped through the child's lips.

Caliko felt the vomit rise to her throat. She looked down, not wanting to see anymore, knowing she _couldn't_ see anymore. Helpless rage boiling inside her, she turned away.

"NO!" Top Hat grabbed her arm forcing her head back towards the boy.. "See what _you _did? See what _you made me do_? No one," He pulled her hair until their faces were touching. **"No one, **uses my things!" He released her again, going to the door. "Grab him." He said to the Kazoos that had held Caliko while Top Hat mercilessly beat the boy. "And kill him." He looked at Caliko one last time before opening the door. "Don't ever forget Trinkett, you're mine, and I don't share."

Caliko finally forced herself from her nightmare. Opening her eyes, she felt the warm tears slide down her cheeks. 'Not again you wuss.' She scolded herself. She rolled over grabbing her left arm. She felt the out-line of the scar. 'Grow up!' She sighed and rolled to her back again, wiping the tears from her face. 'Mom and Dad wouldn't want you crying.' Shaking her head, she finally forced the thoughts from her mind. She had learned to force away the thoughts, but not the sick, empty feeling inside her, she would never be rid of that. After what seemed like hours, Caliko fell asleep, praying the nightmares would finally let her sleep tonight.


	5. Outfit

Top Hat grabbed his cane and put on his hat and headed for the door. "Oh, I almost forgot." He turned and smiled at her. "I brought you a present." He knocked on the door and a slave dressed in a black leotard and a wearing a metal collar came into the room. Her face was marked by an ugly, pink scar. Caliko walked over to her and grabbed her face, looking at it. TC, that was what the scar said. She realized it was a brand. Top Hat's sick idea of marking his property. She pulled back her hand in disgust and walked to the bed. She shakily sat down on it.

"Ah, does Trinkett not like my art-work?" Top Hat grabbed the package the slave held and shoved her back out the door. "Not to worry, I try not to ruin my toys. Your face is safe." He set the package on Caliko's lap. "Open it."

Carefully she opened, scared of what could be inside, she never knew when a present from Top Hat would turn out to be a nightmare. She pulled out a pair of Fishnet stockings, silver and black short shorts, a pale pink corset, and a pair of black knee high buckle boots. "But I have clothes." She said, looking at the outfit in disgust.

"You look like something I pulled from the trash." He sat down beside her, pushing her up as he sat. "Well...I'm waiting."

Caliko turned around to face him, still holding the clothes. "Huh?"

"Change _dammit_!" He jabbed the cane at her.

"Here?" She looked around.

Top Hat smiled and chuckled, easing himself into a more comfortable position. "Yes."

Swallowing, she sat the clothes down on the floor and turned away, pulling her dress over her head.

"Wait!" Top Hat stopped her as she reached down to grab the corset. "Turn around."

Caliko crossed her arms, covering her breasts and turned.

"Move your hands."

Reluctantly, Caliko let her arms fall to her sides.

"You're beautiful." He sat up and leaned forward on his cane. "And you're all mine."

Caliko looked down at her naked body, it was covered with Top Hat's many scraps, cuts, and bruises.

"Get dressed."


End file.
